A Wedding To Die For
by UncleJ
Summary: With Jacks baby looming he intends to make an honest women out of Ashley and marry her needless to say he wants all his Heylin friends to be involved every step of the way. But our old friends Chase and Wuya have other plans for the Boy Genius's special day.
1. Chapter 1

_**A wedding to die for**_

_**With Jacks baby looming he intends to make an honest women out of Ashley and marry her needless to say he wants all his Heylin friends to be involved every step of the way.**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Well that went well do you think?" asked Jack as he and Ashley returned home from Chase's lair.

"Well? No I wouldn't say it went well Jack." retorted Ashley entering the living room and landing on the couch.

"Aw come on Ash!" said Jack "At least they didn't try and kill me."

"Oh and punching you in the face is completely acceptable is it?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah he does that a lot you get used to it." Jack smiled in return.

"Get used to it!" Ashley snapped "He shouldn't be doing it in the first place."

Jack just shrugged in return.

"Why do you put up with those two anyway." continued Ashley slouching back into the couch.

"Cause their only thing I had close to parents ok." Jack said sitting next to her.

"I know but I don't think they feel the same I mean they beat you up because you got me pregnant." said Ashley sitting up placing her arm around him.

"Yeah I know." mumbled Jack "I just wanted them to be involved that's all."

"I suppose telling them were getting married wasn't the best move either." smirked Ashley now resting on his chest.

"Yeah" Jack sighed raping his arm around her.

"Do you think they'll come?" she asked.

"Well you never know." Jack grinned "But what the hell. If they don't come then they don't come."

Ashley gave a smile "That's the Jack I know and love." she said then kissing him.

Meanwhile back at Chase mountain lair the ancient Heylin's were pacing in the throne room storm clouds were indeed forming.

"How could that little runt do this to us?" Wuya shrieked.

"Ungrateful insect!" snared Chase.

"Oh gods can you imagine it a little Jack Spicer running round the lair." Wuya huffed sitting on the throne.

Chase gave her a deadly glare.

"Don't look at me like that." Wuya said "I am gonna be a grandmother."

"You're not going to be a grandmother." said Chase "He said he wanted us to be godparents."

Wuya only scowled in reply.

"I am too young to be a godparent!" she winded.

Chase gave a smirked.

"And what are you smirking at!" growled Wuya in return.

"Well…" Chase began but thought best of it. Confronting Wuya on her age was a battle he was never going to win.

"Well what!" asked Wuya.

"Nothing you're…er fine" replied Chase sheepishly.

"Nice save dragon breath." said Wuya "I take it that you will not be attending the wedding then."

"Off course not" Chase said "Why are you?" he asked her.

"Off course I am." She answered.

"You were ready to kill the boy a minute ago." Chase grinned.

"Well I have to go do I not I mean Jack may be a pathetic idiotic, ingrate with the intelligence of a retarded baboon but I have to go and if not to get a little revenge on the side." Wuya smirked.

"And the dotting godmother shows her true colours. You're not going to set a good example for the coming young insect." said Chase in return.

"No you're quite right but it will teach the kid a lesson. Don't screw with its godparents." replied Wuya.

"And I suppose you want me to accompany you then." asked Chase raising an eyebrow at her.

"Off course, he wants you to be best man and we're not going to disappoint him." she answered. "Can't imagine what kind of stag party you'd concoct."

"Did I say that I was going to help you, let alone him." said Chase.

"All part of the plan Chase. Who knows you start taking part you may start to enjoy yourself. And even more when we wreck the place." Wuya said with an evil grinned planted on her face.

"You really don't take no for an answer do you." Frowned Chase defeat is imminent he thought.

"You know me." replied Wuya slyly.

"Indeed I do." said Chase "So I suppose there's no point arguing with you then is there."

"Quite right you are Chase. I'll go and tell Jack that we're coming." Wuya smiled got up from the throne and disappeared into the darkness of the lair.

"Women" Chase sighed. Still he thought sitting back on his throne it could be quite amusing and the monks would be there know Jack he'd be stupid enough to invite then could be an opportunity to get a bit off revenge well if that's what Wuya wanted then that's what's she's getting. He'll teach that insect never to procreate again and kill of the monks all in one stroke. Two birds as the mortals say.

_**Well as always tell me what you think. Only if you want to off course it's not like I am going to put a bullet to your head and force you to write a review. I mean you'll have to tell me where you live for that. Anyway thanks for reading and **__**best wishes. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A wedding to die for**

**Chapter Two**

"May I help you?" asked the shopping attendant as Ashley her mother and Wuya entered the Jewellery shop.

"Yeah hi there." said Ashley walking up to the counter "I am getting married next week and I need a ring."

"Exhalent madam" The attendant replied "Now will you be pairing it with your engagement ring?"

"Don't have one." smiled Ashley.

"The attendant gave a blank look. "I'll see what I can do." He said leading Ashley into the backroom.

"Typical Jack" Wuya whispered to Ashley's mother.

"Oh Wuya it doesn't seem to matter to them as long as there happy together." replied the mother smiling.

"It appears so June." said Wuya knowing full well how she mollycoddles the boy form the time she was a spirit and had to float through every tedious tea party with Jack and his on and off again so called parents.

"Perhaps we can find something that you're looking for in the showroom." The attendant said re-entering the room with Ashley.

"I think I'll just browsers a bit." she said smiling.

"Very good madam" The attendant replied walking back to the counter.

June and Wuya were perusing the rings in their cases.

"What about this one." Wuya said to Ashley showing her a gold band.

"Ashley made a face. "It's not really a me I kind of want a diamond one."

"My baby loves her jewellery." chuckled June.

Ashley blushed in response. "Well I got to say Wuya I didn't think you wanted to be so involved."

"Well at first I was a little homicidal but I've come to realise that me and Jack share a special relationship and it just wouldn't be proper to not attend." Wuya replied with a false smile that the others did not seem to notice.

"Oh Ashley how about this one" June suddenly exclaimed showing the other two a sliver band ring with a huge diamond incrusted within it.

"Mom I love it!" Shouted Ashley snatching out of her mothers had and rushing it to the counter.

"This one" She said to the attendant beaming.

"Very good madam." he replied taking the ring in its box and placing it in a bag.

"Thank you very much." Ashley smiled paying with her card and then rushing out of the shop closely followed by Wuya and her mother.

"Well that was relatively painless." Wuya once again whispered to June.

"You should see her on her birthday." grinned June.

As they walked thought the shopping centre they came upon a familiar face the three women stopped in their tracks when they came into the path of a certain Xiaolin dragon of fire that was coming out if a neighbouring shop.

"Is that?" asked Wuya.

"Kimiko" Ashley stated.

The young girl turned to face the three women.

"Wuya, Kattnappe!" she screamed stepping into fighting stance. "And who are you?"

"Oh…hi I am Ashley's mom." said June waving at her.

"Right er… nice to meet you." replied Kimiko still in fighting stance.

"Long time no see Xiaolin warrior." Wuya growled.

"Since when do you hang round with parents? What finally realised your age group at last." snared Kimiko fire forming from her fists.

"What did you say you little brat!" roared Wuya in return.

"Girls, Girls you're both pretty." Ashley suddenly exclaimed coming between to two.

"Back of Kattnappe!" shouted Kimiko shoving Ashley out of the way and returning to stance.

"Don't you dare shove my daughter like that?" June shirked at the girl monk "She's pregnant!"

Kimiko's hared expressions suddenly softened and stance dropped.

"Oh god I am so sorry." She franticly said "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I am fine don't worry about it." Ashley replied kindly.

"No I am so sorry you have to believe I would never… It was the heat of the moment." Kimiko said hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"Kimiko its fine" Ashley replied sitting her down on the bench neighbouring a shop.

"Despite what you may think I am glad I bumped into you. Now I know these been some bad blood between us you know with the whole Xiaolin, Heylin thing but If you could put all that behind us for one day I would like you and the other monks to come to our wedding." said Ashley.

"You're getting married!" said Kimiko then letting out a girlish scream.

"Yeah" Ashley said looking away for a moment.

"So who is it?" smiled Kimiko not quite sure why she was having this conversation with Kattnappe.

"Jack." Ashley simply blushed.

"Jack as in Jack Spicer." said Kimiko

"Who else." replied Ashley.

"I'd never think he'd actually pop the big question." Kimiko said.

"Neither did I so I did." smirked Ashley.

"You know I never thought I'd have this conversation with you but you know what I'd love to come and I'll see what I can do about the others." Kimiko replied getting up of the bench.

"Thank you it's on the 14th Jacks mansion about 11" said Ashley also getting up.

"Got it see you there." smiled Kimiko as she walked off.

"Well that was sickening to the core. Come on." said Wuya

"All right all right just because you have to be back at chases in time for your curfew." Ashley grinned.

"Chase Young doesn't own me besides it's not a curfew it's a time cap." Wuya retorted sheepishly.

"Whatever you say." chuckled Ashley "Well come on we still got brides maids dresses to pick." She continued leading June and Wuya deeper into the shopping centre.

Wuya's false smile returned. Oh gods she thought I am not going to survive rings I and handle dresses it's going to be a long day.

_**So as always if you enjoyed it review if not do anyway come on you know I am good for it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wedding To Die For**

**Chapter Three**

"You know Chase I can't believe that you really want to be involved in this." Said Jack as he, Chase and Hannibal Bean sat at a table in a local "evil" nightclub. Not the most traditional of stag nights, to have only two people there but then again Jack didn't have much if any friends and what did that matter now; he had his evil heroes with him.

"Well Spicer, since I have nothing of importance to attend to I may as well attend your celebration." Replied Chase bitterly. Remembering Wuya's constant nagging to go along with her plans of sabotage.

"Oh…right" Jack said sheepishly.

"I got to say boy, I can't believe that you are getting married to anyone let alone the cat lady." Hannibal grinned, in large size seated to Jacks left.

"I agree with the bean how you ever managed to get engaged to anyone is completely beyond me." said Chase folding his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Well it's not like you two could do any better." snapped Jack, the alcohol encouraging him.

"We could it's…just difficult been evil and all I don't have the time." Hannibal replied.

"Speak for yourself bean." Said Chase, a young bar girl coming up behind him.

"Hey handsome wanna buy me a drink." She said seductively.

"Here's a twenty, buy you're known and get me something nice." retorted Chase not interested handing her the bill.

"Whatever you say" The girl replied sliding off to the bar.

"Show off." Hannibal snorted.

"Jealous?" Chase smirked at the bean.

"No but I know someone who will be." said Hannibal, grinning back.

"Shut up bean!" snapped Chase.

Jack let out a small laugh.

"And what are you are laughing at insect?" glared Chase.

"Oh nothing" Jack grinned, not wanting to push the matter any further, plus he wanted to keep his head attached to his neck.

"That's what I thought." snared Chase in return.

"So" Jack said breaking the oncoming silence developing between the threesome. "What did you guys do for the night then?"

"Do?" the two Heylin's replied in union.

"Yeah you know for the stag night like order a stripper or pull a prank, you know something." Jack said.

"No" the bean simply stated.

"Well I did think of getting you a stripper Spicer but then decided against it. After all, all you'd do is stair then most likely faint." said Chase smirking.

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Off course not you incompetent fool." Chase answered casually.

"You guys really did nothing." said Jack genially disappointed. "Great thanks guys."

"On the contrary Spicer we did get you a small token of our esteem." stated Chase, handing his a small black box.

A look of confutation came upon Jacks face, taking the box from chase and opening the lid to find a small knife gangrened with Heylin symbols.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"To keep under your bed" Chase simply informed him.

"Yeah you never can be too careful when marrying into the Heylin." injected Hannibal.

"Come on guys I really doubt that Ash is gonna try and kill me in my sleep." Jack said giving a nervous smile.

"Been evil changes women." The bean said "Not mention been pregnant too."

"And how would you know." inquired Chase.

"I read." The bean replied.

"Yes that would explain it." Chase nodded "It's not just for protection it can be shall me say a way out, females are very difficult to life with."

"I am not gonna kill my wife." exclaimed Jack.

"You may not be so hesitant later on." replied Chase, the young girl from earlier placing his drink on the table.

"Anything else handsome." She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"That will be all." replied Chase still uninterested by the girl's advances.

"Fine" the girl huffed and walked away.

"Women" Chase sighed, taking a slip of his drink.

"Have you ever been married Chase?" Jack suddenly asked.

"No" said Chase "Women and I don't tend to get along very well." He continued smirking.

"Oh right you're into the hole cats thing." Giggled Jack in response.

Chase glared daggers at the boy, resisting the urge to punch him.

"But don't worry Chase we'll fix you up with a girl at the reception." Jack continued to giggle.

"You won't live to see the reception Spicer." Chase snared under his breath.

_**Well as always thank you for reading, tell me what you think and sorry for the wait but you know real life calls. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wedding To Die For**

**Chapter Four**

Well the big day had finally arrived and all was abuts in the Spicer Mansion, guests were arriving by the bus load even the monks had turned up. Truly Jack had no idea how on earth Ashley hand managed to persuade them to come but there they were seated with Spicer's and villains alike, well Spicer relatives as much to his expectation his parents couldn't attend but that wasn't going to dampen his spirits today because today Jack Spicer super evil boy genius, master of all evil was getting married.

And there he was standing at the altar in his black suit, Chase likewise at his side surprisingly smirking of which made Jack feel only more and more nervous for some reason he couldn't comprehend but never the less he waited.

"Where is she?" Jack asked now franticly pacing up and down, the guest's now beginning to chatter amongst themselves "She was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Calm yourself Spicer, I shall see what the trouble is." Said Chase heading down the ill and disappearing into the mansion were Wuya in her red and black dress was waiting out of site.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Chase as the two walked down into Jacks basement lair.

"Off course all set." Wuya smirked.

"Exhalent." said Chase.

"You know we really should use these 'explosives' more often." Wuya said, as she flicked the light switch to revile an unconscious Ashley bound to a chair in her white wedding dress and a detonator place on Jack's table next to her.

"I thought you preferred the old ways." Chase replied.

"Well it would be useful when breaking into the Xiaolin vault." Wuya said in response.

"After today you won't have to worry about avoiding Xiaolin security to obtain your precise Shen Gong Wu." Replied Chase with a sinister smile.

Wuya gave a smile in return as Ashley began to stare.

"It appears that our ordnance is awake." Chase said slyly.

Ashley's eye widened to catch site of the two Heylin villains. Removing the gag Wuya smiled down at the half conscious bride.

"What the hell is this!" spat Ashley.

"Why it's your wedding day dear off course." Wuya replied in a kindly tone.

"The why the hell am I tried up down here then!" Ashley snared.

"Well you see dear we have a present for you in honour of your baby." Said Wuya, as she pulled another chair form Jacks table placed it next to Ashley and sat down, crossing her legs.

"What?" Ashley snapped, now furious.

"Well you see." Said Chase suddenly butting in "In your current state we can't as well have you present when the explorations begin."

"Even evil has standards dear." added Wuya.

"Explorations!" exclaimed Ashley now trying to struggle out of her bounds.

"Indeed." Chase answered plainly, looking up at the clock on Jacks wall wide computer screen "Planted under the altar and chairs." he added carelessly.

"Why…why would you do this!" said Ashley in a mixture of anger and tears.

"Why?" Wuya repeated "This is your present dear the destruction of the monks and Jack and all the competition and with that world could be ours."

"But I don't want to rule the world, I want to get married to Jack and live my life with him!" shouted Ashley tears now flowing down her checks.

"Oh you don't know what you what." said Wuya waving her off.

"I do!" Ashley snapped again "I can't believe you'd do this to Jack."

"You will, you don't have to deal with that pathetic little insect everyday his constant nagging and idiotic behaviour it's madding and now that theirs another on the way well it's time to end the reign of the evil boy genius or good." Wuya replied evilly.

"All this is because I pregnant!" shirked Ashley in scorn.

"Off course" Wuya said plainly.

"I can't believe you'd do this to him, he looks up to you, you're like parents to him!" said Ashley "he even wants you to be the godparents to his own child."

"The day I am a parent, god or otherwise will be a cold day in hell." Wuya suddenly snapped.

"That's it isn't it you two can't stand becoming a parents of any kind, to the baby or Jack." Ashley said. "You can't cope."

"Don't be foolish!" Chase snapped at her.

"I am not!" She snapped back "You two could have killed Jack anytime you wanted why now then."

"It's time." said Wuya suddenly, reaching for the detonator.

"Don't worry; we shall be perfectly safe down here." Said Chase as Ashley was still trying to struggle out of her ropes. "Wuya would you care to do the honours" Chase continued.

"With pleasure Chase." replied Wuya about to press the button.

"Wait! Wuya please stop you don't want to kill him I know you don't." shouted Ashley in a final effort "I know you don't want to kill him."

Wuya's finger slowly and unsurely began to retract from the button.

"You're going to kill us?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Jack!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What on earth are you doing here Spicer?" Chase snared.

"You've been gone for twenty minutes." Replied Jack, eyes suddenly filled with anger "What did you think I was going to do but look for you." He continued as he walked passed Chase and snatched the detonator from Wuya's hand to then throw it across the room into the piles of various discarded Jack-Bots.

"What do you think you're doing boy!" snapped Wuya, but before she could continue Jack held his hand to her face.

"You can wait!" he snapped in return, heading back towards Chase.

Now facing the dragon lord directly Jack gave him a smirk "What do you think you're doing Spicer." said Chase.

"Oh I don't know you tell me." Replied Jack before punching Chase directly in the chin.

Taken completely by surprise all Chase could do was fall backwoods directly into Spicer's table smashing it as he hit. Now finished with Chase, Jack turned to Ashley and untied her as Wuya when to Chase's aid and helped him of the floor.

Ashley gave Jack an emotional embrace followed by a passionate kiss. "I am so prude of you." She whispered.

"Come on Ash." said Jack leading her up the stairs. "Let's get married."

Before leaving, Jack turned back down towards the Heylin pair "You know all I wanted was for you two to be involved in my life. Like it or not you two were like family to me, like the parents I never had. Wuya you were a great evil mentor and Chase believe it or not I learned how to punch by watching you. But you know what if you hated me so much as to try and kill me and everyone else on my wedding day then I have good news for you, don't expect to see me, Ashley or the baby at all because I want nothing more to do with you!"

The two were frozen, never had Jack acted like this never, and never had Jack hit anyone before.

"Should we go after him?" asked Wuya genially unsure what to do.

"No" replied Chase robing his chin.

Wuya gave him a confused look.

"It appears the little insect has guts after all." said Chase smiling "I am… prude of him."

"What?" Wuya said still confused.

"The boy proved his mettle." replied Chase "I believe he earned this day."

"Not but a seconded ago you were ready to kill him." stated Wuya.

"Not but a seconded ago you were ready to spare him." Chase said in return. "I saw you."

"Oh that…that was nothing" Wuya replied sheepishly now walking up the stairs with the dragon lord.

"Say what you want you care for the boy do you not." inquired Chase.

"Off course not!" snapped Wuya.

"Whatever you say Wuya, whatever you say." Chase replied, only to be met with a deadly glare as the two left the basement.

"So what now it not as like we can just go back to the wedding." said Wuya.

"No but you know Spicer he'll forget all this by tomorrow and be back grovelling at our feet." Smiled Chase

"Do you think we can handle two of them now?" Wuya asked.

"Well if I can put up with one of you then I at least survive two of Jack." replied Chase with a playful smirk on his face.

"Ha you don't mean that you worship me." said Wuya waving him off.

"Off course I do." Chase said in a dry tone as the two exited the Spicer mansion and in a flash of lighting returned to Chase's lair.

However never to be known be anyone, they did not in fact miss the wedding as they spent most of what remained of that day silently watching it unfold in Chase's orb form the kissing of the bride to the cutting of the cake and at the end of it all, all Chase could say was "Well Wuya it appears our little insect is growing up."

_**The End.**_

_**Well as always what do we think, I do like exploring Jacks messed up relationship with Chase and Wuya.**_


End file.
